


eighteen-eleven

by xjes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjes/pseuds/xjes
Summary: A story in which Mr. Barnes inherits a great fortune, making him the most sought out bachelor in London. Much to his dismay, Miss. LN is to stay with him during the spring of eighteen-eleven, a request of his late uncles (as well as a clause in his will).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my regency era mini series. It should have 4/5 chapters, depending on which ending I go for and will be updated weekly. 💛

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2M7C1R)

Chapter one, Daffodils.

A journey from the country into London would always begin at dawn. Mr. LN and his daughter, Y/n, took a carriage into London yearly - a tradition held by Mr. LN and his dear friend Mr. Barnes, it was said that once the daffodils bloomed in March that they were to spend spring together. Mr. Barnes, a well-to-do man, being short and stout in stature, but a gentleman nonetheless. He was once married, but sadly his dearly beloved died three winters after they exchanged vows, a minor infection which ceased to spread. 

His wife being the love of his life, he chose to never remarry, which left him without children to bestow his estate. This meant his nephew, the only son of his brother, a young Mr. James Barnes would now be the most sought after bachelor in London, as he now set to inherit such a fortune. 

Five months prior to the yearly spring visit of eighteen-eleven, Mr. Barnes took a sudden turn for the worst, years of living an unapologetic life of luxury had sadly caught up with him. Y/n and her father received the news by an express and another shortly after to advise he had now joined his wife on the 1st of January. Mr. LN confined himself to his study that day.

March 29th, 1811.

The entire idea seemed outrageous, an absolute scandal. Your father, Mr. LN had decided to comply with one of the last remaining wishes of Mr Barnes, that the two of you would continue to spend spring in London. It was not that of which you found vexing. It had been the decision that your father would remain at home and you would journey to the city alone, while he sat in solitude within his study with his books for company. There had once been a time you would declare the Barnes estate almost a second home, but the mansion now far too empty as the halls no longer held Mr. Barnes’ hearty laugh, and was now owned by a complete stranger to yourself. However, the property had always been extremely charming, the walks were delightful and the evenings sociable therefore it would not be the worst of circumstances. 

Even you could not bear to neglect Mr. Barnes’ wish. So, you found yourself perched inside the carriage with a white silk handkerchief in hand. The material fluttered in the cool breeze, signalling goodbye to your father. The pair of you uttered last goodbyes while your eyes grew red, unsure if the tears were for your father or for yourself. It seemed inevitable that your mind began to wonder to your host, the young Mr. Barnes, would he be kind and compassionate or unfortunately unpleasant and dastardly. Handsome perhaps? Or the image of his uncle?

The pocket watch you held showed noon when you arrived. A foot barely on the ground you paused as you heard a wail from the grand front door. Martha Stone, the housekeeper, had been around since your birth and although loud and infamous, she had always been seen as pleasant company. Certainly seen fondly by the late Mr. Barnes and now apparently by the younger tenant also. “Quick, Mr. Blackwood, take her things! Take her things!” She motioned to the slight boy presently sweeping the path. The driver continued to help you down out of the carriage. “Oh pet, look at you. You become more handsome with every visit.” Martha grabbed your hands to hold them dearly into her own.

“Martha, you flatter me so. I hope you are well?” You question, eyeing her round face closely for indication of any lies. “Of course I am, as much I can be without our dear Mr Barnes, oh he is missed ever so much,” she replies without a hesitation. Of course she provided a polite answer out in the open. “I am pleased to hear that, Martha. I must admit I had been quite cautious in my visit for that reason, I would not want anyone to feel obliged to spend their days with me or entertain me nonetheless.” 

“Do not be so silly, you are always welcome here. It would be what Mr. Barnes wanted, so please do not feel uneasy,” she reprimanded. “Besides, company has been few and far between, do not repeat my words but our young Mr. Barnes, is such a lonely fellow. Of course polite and noble, yet ever so lonely.” You merely hum in return. 

“Where would one find Mr. Barnes? I am sure my father would have made note of arrival time in his letter.” You found it quite irksome, him not being there to receive you. Surely he would be aware of your discomfort? “Oh, yes, yes. He will most likely be in his study,” she reasoned. “As I said he does not see too many visitors. Now come, come on inside I would not dare you to catch a chill.” 

The Barnes residence had not altered in the slightest. Martha confirmed your trunk would be left in the usual guest room and ushered you through the halls. Every wall held framed artwork and portraits of people Mr. Barnes held near and dear. It must be overwhelming for Mr. James Barnes, how odd it must be to be surrounded by strange faces.

Loosening your bonnet, yourself and Martha entered the parlour, you halted at the sight of Mr. James Barnes standing in the centre of the room whilst Martha shut the door behind you. His stance rigid and uncomfortable as his arms were crossed behind his back. Once alerted by Martha he turned to meet your gaze. You quickly regained composure and took a slight bow to which he returned instantly. Martha eyed the two of you nervously as you had yet to introduce yourselves.

Martha clapped her hands together, cutting against the room’s silence. “I shall get tea started this instant,” she pulled the bonnet from your grasp and the shawl from your shoulders to then make her way back out the door. Your teeth tugged at your bottom lip as you eyed him shyly just as he did you. 

“I wanted to thank you Mr. Barnes, your hospitality is much appreciated by my father. To uphold your uncle’s wish, he found honour in you.” You praised, silently hoping to pull a smile from his lips, much like you did most people you met. “My father said he finds it a fine quality in a man.” His face although handsome fell short of any acknowledgment. He would be ever such an appealing man, if not for the scornful look upon its features. His eyes were inescapable; it made you question as to why he had yet to take a wife, being of good fortune and with such agreeable features.

“And you do not?” He asks eyebrows drawn in tight. “You do not appreciate the hospitality, nor do you find honour a respectable quality?” He clarifies and takes a step forward. “O-of course, yes, I presumed myself agreeable without it being said. I meant no offence, sir.” 

The atmosphere felt suffocatingly thick, you took a shaky breath struggling to do so with swelling in the base of your throat. You would not cry in front of this man. “Here we are!” Martha reentered and announced with a tray of hot tea and scones. “Oh Miss. LN, please do sit down.” She set the tray down on the table and turned to them both with a smile, her bright beam fell once she caught the sorrowful look upon your face.

Mr. James Barnes faced Martha head on. “Please ensure Miss. LN will be settled in the fourth guest room.” Your eyes shot from Mr. Barnes to Martha in alarm. A punishment for your praise or apparently lack of and you were without a say in the matter. The room you knew would be further from the master bedroom and happened to have an unsightly view of the stables. “Sir, I have already made the bed for Miss, in the second gues-” “Well see to it is arranged again,” he interrupted and began walking towards the door. She did not reply.

Before exiting he paused beside you, you did not dare look for fear you would scold him for being uncouth. “It’s unfortunate. Being presumptuous that is,” he muttered failing to look at you. “As it’s not such a fine quality,” and with that he left the room. Your head bowed away from Martha and her searching eyes, you finally allowed the tears to flow from your own and down onto your reddened cheeks. The stuttered breath confirmed your upset state to Martha. “Oh Pet, do not cry. Please sit down and drink the tea, it will calm your nerves.” Too lifeless to fight you sat as instructed and wiped your eyes with your silk handkerchief. 

“Please take a sip dear, you have grown pale.” Martha held the tea cup towards your face. With two hands you held it to your lips and took a gulp. “How am I to stay here, Martha? How am I to be at ease in such a company? I refuse it, I will not spend another second in that man’s company. Such ignorance, such pretension.” You spat unable to hold onto the venom much longer. Placing the china down harshly, you bunched your dress into your fists and stood.

“I’m going to retire to my room now, Martha. The journey has left me fatigued and irritable it seems. I must lie down.” You smoothed your dress and nodded her a bid goodbye. “Of course, Pet. Should I call you for supper?” Martha asked, watched as you retreated. “Yes, yes. Please. I just need time to gather myself,” you stuttered and exited.

You had since changed when supper had been arranged. The room you now were to resign in was full with home comforts unpacked from your trunk, you had hoped the familiarity would calm you and maybe persuade you to stay. The idea of writing to your father to reveal his good friend and nephew were nothing alike seemed to unsettle you heartbreakingly so.

It would be seen as mature of you to give him the benefit of the doubt. You struggled to decipher his actions, had he meaningfully hurt you or had he had approached you in such a way with the idea you would run back to the country? Surely he was not so reclusive he had thought his words civil. It would be easy to spend hours pondering the inside of a man’s head along with his actions, especially one which had been born into such establishment and wealth.

You arrive at the dining room just as the clock chimes, the table was laid out beautifully, more so than when you had visited previously. The room itself lit with warm candle light causing shadows to dance throughout. Martha entered through the adjoining kitchen door with a wine bottle in hand. “There you are, pet. I hope you are hungry as Mr. Barnes requested quite a spread,” Martha sang. You took a seat at the opposite end of the table. The table held various meats, winter vegetables with gold silk and red linen adorning the table.

Martha drew closer and began pouring the sparking substance into your glass. “If I were to speak freely,” Martha requested, to which you nodded eagerly for her to continue. “I was worried for your initial interaction with Mr. Barnes and rightly so it seems. Yet, with all this extravagance I’d say you must have left him in awe.” You looked throughout the table and back to Martha.

“If such a statement is true, it is odd that Mr. Barnes is yet again nowhere to be seen,” you state as a matter of fact. “I am sure he will be down soon.” Martha advised and gave you a sympathetic smile with a slight bow leaving you to eat. Thirty-five minutes had passed exactly since the call for supper and your host had yet to rear his head and although it ill-mannered it was not a surprise. 

Martha entered the room to clear your plates. “Mr Barnes he sends his apolo-” she begins. You hold up a hand to stop her. “Please Miss. Stone, I do not need you to tell me what I am quite clearly already aware of,” it was unlike you to be harsh with Martha but your mood had only soured throughout the evening with only a ticking clock for company. “Goodnight, Martha.” You stand and exit.

As you drift through the halls you caught sight of a glow coming from the study. You exhaled at the audacity of the man and you walked past the ajar door without a glance.


	2. An Economical Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: thank you and sorry for the wait with this series. my home was sadly flooded a few weeks ago and with the virus things have just been up in the air. hopefully now updates should be far more frequent. (i’m also sorry if my writing/spelling is rusty but it’s been a while)

The following morning at breakfast was much like your supper, full of the finest china but short of any company unless Martha fluttering about the place could be classed as such. Trays and plates in front of you were filled with fresh fruits and pastries, you could not help revel in the costliness of it all.

As you shuffled an orange segment around your plate the door behind you opened, you knew who it was by Martha's startled expression as if to see him this time of day was almost unnatural. Mr Barnes makes his way to the opposite end of the table in strides and takes a seat, Martha quickly takes hold of some silver and sets it perfectly positioned in front of him. You did not spare him a glance by only following the to and fro around him. It may have been petty but not entirely undeserving.

“Thank you, Martha,” he whispered and began spooning food onto his plate. The room was silent apart from the casual clashing of fork, knife and plate. His eyes flitted from his plate and back to yourself on several occasions but not once did he utter a word. Maybe it was your girlish nature but although he lacked manners, you found his subtle glances flattering. It was clear he was divided on whether to converse and yet he stayed schtum. Perhaps he felt a fool, rightly so in your eyes, his introduction was ever so sour and you had been unable to shake the taste since. It was only a matter of time before he caved and apologised but until then you would also stay silent.

The plates between you soon cleared and your hope for an apology had dwindled. You knew of men like him, arrogant, prosperous and under the impression the world was to fall at their feet. And just like that he stood up from his seat and quietly excused himself to his study. His exit was as fast as his entrance and the only acknowledgement you received before the departure was a slight bow as he paused beside your chair. You finally dared to look at the man and that is where your eyes stayed until the door closed. The teacup you held in your hand was now against its saucer with a clatter.

You spent the rest of that morning sitting at Martha’s feet as she pegged the washing on the line. The spring air crisp and the linen you held out to her was damp to the touch. “What about my presence seems to be so off-putting to Mr Barnes?” You asked. Martha tugged the white sheet from your fingers with a roll of her eyes and turned away to raise it to the line and clipped two pegs either side of its ends. It was a chore you often spent doing with Martha, although it was always her doing most of the work and yourself a glorified peg holder.

“I wish you would not say such things. Mr Barnes is quite troubled, possibly still grieving,” she advised and reached out her hand gesturing for another piece of washing. “Perhaps this is as unsettling for him as it is for you, it is not every day a handsome couple such as yourselves is left in such a predicament.”

“We are not a couple, Martha.” You state with a scolding look and another linen sheet. “We are stuck in which of what you said, a predicament, an unfortunate one at that.” It was not entirely true, your situation was to be envied by most. Friends from back home were giddy with delight once they caught wind of you staying with a young Mr Barnes and had sworn you a married woman once you were to return. It was all a load of chatter but you prayed none of it had become a fabrication.

“There's Mr Barnes now,” Martha whispers and looks pointedly to a window above them. Your eyes betrayed you and watched him give a shy wave to you both. The man was odd, his actions becoming more peculiar the longer you stayed. You tried to blame your reaction on your initial introduction but it was undoubtedly your stubborn nature and chose to not return the wave unlike Martha, you simply turned away from the window to look out at the garden's features as if he were not there.

“Oh, why do you tease him so Y/n?” She swats at you with a damp tea towel. You couldn’t help it as it was in your nature and possibly a show of your age. Of course, you'd never be so rude unless unprovoked but men like Mr Barnes always found a way to get under your skin. They see women as a mere drain on their inheritance unless they are chasing after a few moments of pleasure (or as you had been told by married friends). The thought of it had made you blush just as red now as it did then.

*

Martha woke you the morning after with news of a letter addressed to yourself. The ink outside the envelope was red and the gold wax had an imprint of your family crest. Once ready for the day, you pranced down the stairs and entered the dining room to proudly read the letter aloud to Martha. The room was unusually busy as Mr Barnes sat at the head of the table which of course held its usual bountiful spread.

You had not planned for his presence, especially not first thing in the morning, you were under the impression punctuality was not his strong suit. Standing awkwardly in the door frame you finally came in and sat at the opposite table end. You checked the time to confirm you had not overslept. Mr Barnes, with his newspaper in hand, was still sitting focused on you from the moment you had made an appearance and much to your surprise he spoke. “Good morning, Miss L/n.” It was simple and to the point and with that he continued to eat his breakfast. It was if your shot to his ego yesterday afternoon had sparked a change, that or he just happened to turn a new leaf of his own accord.

Or it just so happened that Martha had approached Mr Barnes without your knowledge to voice her concerns. She was a meddler and always had been, it was a trait you pretended to hate, that and the fact that she was always right. Martha knocked on the door of his study yesterday evening to scold him for yet again missing dinner, as well as to remind him that your stay would not be the last, you’d be spending nearly every spring at the Barnes’ manor and that was unlikely to change until marriage or even continue after marriage if her husband allowed such. Martha insisted it should make more than enough sense to ensure their relationship was friendly or at least civil. 

Mr Barnes had agreed with her suggestion, he didn’t see an issue with her always being right and unbeknown to yourself and Martha the thought of another man calling you his wife left him slightly unwell. You were not part of his plan, the plan which meant he would inherit well and then marry well. Marrying well had been engraved into his mind by his mother and father, both agreed engagements were entirely contracted, not for love, but economic reasons. Whether he agreed with the notion or not that is how it would be and he felt no obligation to argue, that was until you arrived that morning. He would often hear his uncle speak highly of your father, although his father did not agree, he had labelled him a leech on his brother's resources and money. 

You knew you had lost the upper-hand this morning, his promptness had for once left you lacking any words. The only planned reply was - “I have a letter!” and it was more of a statement than a reply. Mr Barnes looked to you once more with a puzzled expression in hopes you would shed a bit of light. “I have a letter from my father,” you repeated this time with a little more clarity and less yelling. Martha came to your side to pour tea into your cup who was also bewildered with your performance. Rolling your eyes you grab the knife next to your plate and slice open the letter as quickly as you could without losing fingers.

The letter contained the expected well wishes to all and the obvious missing you dearly. Your father's remark of having no doubts that Mr Barnes would be hospitable caused an uncontainable scoff from yourself, but you continued through the mundane business details. Once again he sends his love bringing you back to the reality that he was not there with you. Looking back up from the letter to see Mr Barnes’s eyes had not budged but soon moved back to his newspaper. “So not only are you unusually punctual Mr, Barnes but also keen to be aware of other people's affairs,” you smirked, tossing the letter upon your plate. It was a sly dig but you could not spend the next month biting your tongue.

Of course, he would want to know the contents of the letter, you were right he was inquisitive. Usually, all the mail that enters the house lands on his desk, not your nightstand. He wanted to know which part of the letter had made you snort the unladylike way you had, and maybe what had made you smile so purely. “You’re correct. I am oddly early,” he replied with a smirk of his own and set his newspaper aside to take a sip of tea. 

You quickly grabbed your own teacup and covered your mouth with it to ensure he would not catch a glimpse of your smile. As stubborn as you were with your need to be right, you found his reply uncharacteristically humorous. This morning he has awoken an entirely different man, he was laid back polite and dare you say it but teasing you. The rest of breakfast was silent again, but it was not uncomfortable; it was quite the opposite. 

Martha cleared the remaining unused cutlery and left through the kitchen door. You’d planned to spend your morning painting outside but before you could excuse yourself, Mr Barnes stood with a loud scrape of his chair. “M-miss. L/n I am going into town and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me,” he said in one gasp of breath. Taken aback by the offer you fiddled with the ribbon upon your dress trying to decipher any trickery in the sentence.

“I thought you'd like to see London again, perhaps buy something to take home with you. Ribbons, they have those in a store I walk past or a hat they have those too.” Wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve he was sure he looked as flustered as he felt, his suggestion was disjointed but he hoped you saw his intention was honest.

“A book Mr Barnes, a book would more than suffice,” you come to his rescue and smile, oddly enough at Mr Barnes which he returned.


	3. My Beloved Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i’m under the impression at the moment that there will probably be five chapters as opposed to the four i had in mind. anyway, hope you enjoy please tell me what you think.

Once dressed appropriately, you both agreed to meet once again in the stairway. As you descend the steps with Martha close behind, his nervous eyes shift from your figure to top hat in his fingertips. Two heels now firmly on the ground he holds out a gloved hand to the open front door allowing you to pass through first. Before you exit you turn to Martha whispering your goodbye and she replies by cupping her warm hand at your cheek. Her actions and words were always loving, Martha had always been more than just a housekeeper she was the doting motherly figure you never had and it showed. You smiled at her and turned back to allow Mr Barnes to lead you to the waiting carriage.

The journey had been quite brisk which you were thankful for, although your encounters were always stiff the atmosphere felt even more delicate as it lacked the company of the help. Mr Barnes sat opposite you and forward slightly to view the green countryside slowly turn to grey, he finally turned to you and cleared his throat. “We are close to the town centre,” he revealed nodding with his words, you replied with a nod of your own in acknowledgement. 

“I also wish to tell you that, you may use my library whenever you wish,” he offered as he leaned back into his seat. “Martha tells me you enjoy reading and would often use my uncles to do so, I added some of my collection so…” Mr Barnes rambled trying to find an end to his sentence. “Thank you,” you came to his rescue and he sighed quietly in relief. His gesture was kind, you would give him that. “You’re welcome,” he whispered and the carriage finally came to a halt.

The town was as busy as you remembered, the number of buildings seem to double every time you visit. Mr Barnes was quickly back by your side once he’d advised the carriage driver the time he wished to depart. He placed the top hat he held neatly on his head and turned to you. He was torn as to whether he should offer you his arm, of course, the gesture was cordial and expected, but the thought of ridicule was too unbearable (that or the idea of having you on his arm at all, was far too unbearable). “Where would you like to go first?” Mr Barnes asked placing both hands behind his back to join at his rear. 

“Surely you did not come into town just for me, Mr Barnes,” you replied with a smirk. His eyes widened at the suggestion. “No. No, I will be visiting the bank Miss L/n. However, my appointment isn’t for-” he paused and took a small pocket watch from his left breast pocket “-fifty minutes. Until then I will happily accompany you.” Your eyes widened at his pleasantry, you knew him to be kind as Martha often told you, it was just never in your company. However, The man in front of you albeit very similar in look differed in his approach. “Y-yes, very well then. The book shop should be down the next street if I remember correctly.” You stuttered and pointed to your left and began to walk.

The walk to the shop was silent yet again, you watched from the corner of your eye as Mr Barnes nodded at a few gentlemen that you passed. “Would you often come to town when staying here with my uncle?” Mr Barnes asked. You turned to him in awe of his question. “Yes, we’d often take trips into town. Sometimes even on foot,” you answered and his eyes widened at the discovery. “We?” Mr Barnes questioned. 

“Myself and a few friends I’d made in my years of visiting. Most of them are now married or otherwise occupied, so the last few years I’ve seen less and less of them, but they do often write.” You explained smiling in fondness. You’d both soon reached the entrance, but before you could grasp the door handle Mr Barnes’s hand beat you to it. He pulled the door wide and offered his arm out for you to enter. You whispered a quiet thank you and he followed in behind you. 

Standing at the end of the aisle, he watched you browse over the book titles. Your fingers danced along the smooth book spines but paused when Mr Barnes cleared his throat again. “There will be an assembly tomorrow evening,” he revealed. “Perhaps, there will be familiar faces there, ones that you have not seen since your tiresome walks into town.” You walked towards him beaming at the idea.

“An assembly,” you mused. “Where will this event be taking place? When did you receive the invitation?” Questions streamed from your mouth helplessly in excitement. Mr Barnes smirked at your sudden peak in interest and impatience. “Well, it just so happens you are lucky enough to be attending a ball which will be taking place in the hall of your residence,” he said ever so nonchalantly. Mr Barnes had the privilege of watching your face run through many emotions at the announcement.

“You. You’re hosting the ball,” you state in astonishment. “Of course, is it as scandalous as your face implies?” Mr Barnes questioned. He was teasing, he had many qualities but perhaps charisma was not a strong suit and he was fully aware of this. Before you can question anything else-

“Oh my dear, Mr Barnes!” A woman shrieks from behind him. He doesn’t turn but merely bows his head as if to say a short prayer before choosing a reply. “Mr Barnes, please say it is true, oh how we long for a ball. At your residence nonetheless, a sightly home if I do say so myself,” the woman cries. Next to her was another woman, a young petite girl with beautiful porcelain skin and red curls. The boisterous woman drags herself and the fragile one closer to yourself and Mr Barnes, who finally turned to meet them.

“Mrs Williams.” Mr Barnes addresses with a polite bow. “May I introduce you to my- Miss L/n. She is staying with me at this time. A good friend of the family.” You smile at the women and also provide them with a courteous bow to which they return. “And Miss L/n, this is Mrs Williams and her daughter Miss Williams” he looks at you. The encounter grew awkward and quiet, which Mrs Williams soon filled with another shriek.

“So, a ball, Mr Barnes. I do hope our invitation has not been misplaced,” she grinned as she eyes him for any deception. “Of course not, Mrs Williams. The idea had only come to me recently. Invitations will be delivered this afternoon, I do hope you and your daughter can attend.” Mr Barnes confirms with a tight-lipped smile of his own. You watched the interaction closely, the woman far from subtle she pulled her daughter closer to Mr Barnes.

“Of course you might do myself the honour, with the short notice of said ball, of asking my beloved daughter for the first dance,” she insisted. Mr Barnes looked straight to you and awaited your reaction as if it would influence his answer. You did not see any need for your approval, the man able to make his own decisions, you looked back at the rows of books and pulled one out flicking through the worn pages. His jaw tightened and looked back to an eagerly waiting Mrs Williams. “It would be my honour to dance with your daughter at the assembly,” Mr Barnes finally replied. Mrs Williams let out another howl of joy and adjusted her bonnet. “Such a kind man, Mr Barnes. So Kind,” she confirmed.

You let out a snicker as he gave his reply, he was unable to see your face but your bouncing shoulders deceived you as they shook in amusement. He let out a deep sigh and advised the women he would be late to an appointment if he did not bid them a good day. You turned to see him opening the shop door, you were shocked by his sudden departure and placed the book you held back and bowed to the two women before following him out. Once both outside he turned to you with a scowl. “Is the idea of me being involved in any form of courtship so amusing to you Miss L/n?” Mr Barnes questioned behind gritted teeth.

“I implied nothing of the sort, sir.” you snapped back. “Why are you so eager for my approval on such affairs?” 

“I seek no such thing, especially from a simple girl.” Mr Barnes muttered. 

“Then perhaps there is nothing else to say on the matter, you do not seek my opinion and I do not care to give it,” you state. You both start walking to the bank with him leading. Once his appointment came to an end you both spent the carriage ride home facing opposite directions. As the view from the carriage became familiar and its door opened, Mr Barnes offered his hand to help you step out and you simply ignored it to make your way across the path into the manor.

He was like the weather, ever-changing. Not that you would tell him, but when Mr Barnes announced the ball, clearly for your benefit he had made you so happy. The man, although popular, was not exactly outgoing and would not think to hold such gatherings unless he was without a choice in the matter. Yet, a moment later he was implying you were a child because you would not approve of him dancing with a woman for her most ridiculous mother. You were back in your room, frustrated you grabbed hold of your cotton pillow and pressed your face deep into it to let out a scream.

Martha had tried to persuade you to attend dinner, but you declined every offer. His words had upset you and your lack of answer upset him. Every time you begin to warm to each other you both sharply pull away and it is growing tiresome. How he and his uncle shared a bloodline you would never know. You had now dressed into a long nightgown for bed, you had toyed with the idea of going into the library, but feared running into Mr Barnes.

With the ball tomorrow you thought it best you get as much rest as possible, there you would be far too occupied to have your thoughts invaded by the likes of Mr Barnes. You sat upon your bed with a book in hand, one you’d bought with you for the journey and there was a sudden knock at the door, assuming that it was Martha with a tray of supper. Grabbing the handle you pulled the door open, yet it was not Martha, but the man that had ridiculed you in town. You shut the door partially to prevent him from viewing your nightdress. 

“Martha is under the impression you are becoming a recluse,” he says stiffly in your door frame. “And that I am at fault for that.”

“Ah, so you are here on behalf of Martha and not of your own accord?” You question him.

“I would not want myself to be the cause of your misery. Especially prevent you from leaving your room. I apologise Miss L/n, for my outburst in town… and your hostile welcome.” He was unable to look at you afraid you would laugh st his display of remorse.

“I do not see why a ‘simple girl's’ comfort should weigh so heavily on your mind Mr Barnes,” you said as a matter of fact. His face fell hearing his own words, you grab the handle to close the door but he stops you with his own against the door edge.

“Please,” whispered. “Do not take my apology as insincere as I mean every word.”

“Goodnight, Sir.” His hand slips from the door as you push it tightly shut.


	4. The Next Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: hope you’re enjoying the series, the next chapter will probably be the last so thank you for the support so far. feel free to leave feedback, love me x

You found it easy enough to spend the next day in the confines of your room, and even though there were plenty of desirable views within the grounds, you chose to stay and paint the stables from your window sill. The altercation with Mr Barnes had robbed you of a good night's sleep, but you refused to waste the day. With the assembly pending that evening, you heard voices downstairs and the movement of furniture to accommodate such a crowd. It was surprising that he was still going ahead with it, as you were under the impression he had arranged it purely for your benefit. 

Martha had tried to convince you that he enjoyed your company, but you were adamant that he had spent far too much time alone, that he had become cantankerous and unable to communicate civilly unless it benefited him. She was without words when you sent her from your room and had no choice but to comply with your request. The idea of her taking the side of Mr Barnes irritated you, although he may be the nephew of a man you loved dearly (and saw as an uncle of your own) it was impossible to see how they were at all related. 

You knew of Mr Barnes’ father and even saw him on a couple of occasions, you were only a young girl peeking out from behind your father's trouser leg, but you always remembered the man standing tall and indifferent before your father. They had never seen eye to eye and because of that never took a liking to each other, perhaps that played some part in a young Mr Barnes’s initial dislike towards you. 

Downstairs, Mr Barnes sat in the large hall at a makeshift desk writing tirelessly, it was so he could continue with his work as well as keep an eye on the arrangements. He toyed with the idea of cancelling the event at the thought of having a home full of strangers and people he would usually go out of his way to avoid but did not want to upset you further. You had not accepted his apology as he had hoped and was now at a loss as to how to approach you as you become more impatient with him by the second. With the event going ahead he was able to be in the same room as you and hopefully prove your view of him untrue.

It was immature of him to insult you because you could not read his mind, but he wanted you to give him a sign that his feelings were not in vain in the bookstore. That there was a possibility of you returning his unknown feelings, feelings he had denied until the previous day he imagined dancing with anyone but yourself. You were not from a great deal of wealth as your father continuously wormed his way into any available business deal and always seemed to fall short. He knew his parents would not approve of such a partnership but he was helpless to his feelings. How could he spend his life with the likes of an insufferable Mrs Williams and her meek daughter? All the while you would be there everything spring occupying his heart.

Guests began to arrive and fill the hall shortly after seven o'clock, as written on the last-minute invitations. They were all dressed in their most formal attire and were welcomed by a reluctant Mr Barnes. He was nervous as you had yet to appear from your room, he dared ask, but Martha had assured him that you were getting ready and would be down soon. Dancing began as glasses of wine were provided and the pianist played a most loved tune. 

Mr Barnes stood by the door speaking to a couple of gentlemen as he did not want to miss your entrance and lose you entirely as you filtered off into the crowd. A further ten minutes passed and you finally appeared, your gown white with lace embroidered throughout and your hair up in intricate plaits. Due to your lateness, many paused to look at you at the door and you responded with a wide smile and turned in the opposite direction of Mr Barnes to get a good view of the dancers.

“I was afraid you would not show,” Mr Barnes said from behind you trying to keep up. “You look-” “Y/f/n!” He was interrupted by a woman. A guest similar age to yourself and quite clearly familiar to you as she embraced you tightly. You responded on instinct and cried her name in return. 

“It has been far too long, darling. Did you get my recent letter, surely you must have, oh please say you will attend. I could not bear to be wed without you there,” the girl rambled. Mr Barnes coughed from behind his hand to signal an introduction, it worked as you both looked to him in surprise.   
“Yes, Mary, please let me introduce you to Mr Barnes, our host and my current landlord,” you introduce your eyes not quite meeting his. 

“Mr Barnes and I are familiar. My soon-to-be husband has dined with him.” Mary explains. You nod in interest.

“Are you here for much longer, darling? Myself and a few friends plan to visit the lake tomorrow afternoon as we have been blessed with such good weather, I demand you be there.” You laugh at her dramatics and strong will. Mary then insists you dance with her and brother dragging you away from Mr Barnes without a second glance. He returned to the group of elderly gentlemen to talk all sorts of mundane.

He watched you for the majority of the evening. He longed to be next to you but you had yet been allowed to speak as you were both pulled into different circles. You had danced many times that evening, charming bachelors outnumbered the available women so it was to be expected. Martha came to your side mid-conversation and swapped you empty glass for a full one. 

“I see you’re in a much better mood Miss L/n,” she comments quietly and you stay unresponsive. “Mr Barnes had been looking for you, should I tell him where to find you?” That grabbed your attention and you turned to shush her leading her away from the chattering group. 

“You can tell Mr Barnes that my whereabouts is none of his concern and that he should enjoy the ball that he organised,” you said, still holding tightly onto her arm. “Now if you don’t mind I will be dancing to this song.”

The music changed and you made your way back to the group grabbing the hand of the closest male. He took your obvious hint and walked you to the dance floor and you did just that. The song fast and the dance even more so. You struggled to keep up with the man but you allowed him to twist and spin you along with the beat. As you spun to face the room you saw Mr Barnes there at the front.

You quickly swing back to face your partner, stepping on his toes in the process and caused him to hiss and fumble into another couple. Whispering your apologies and turned to clap the pianist as the song finished. You went to rejoin the young group by the piano but Mr Barnes prevented you by blocking your path. Meeting eyes finally you opened your mouth to question him but he prevented you once again with his own. 

“May I have the next dance, Miss L/n?” You blinked.

“Yes.” 

He took your hand and accompanied you back to the middle of the room. You should have said no, but you couldn’t reject the host in front of all these people; it would hardly be polite. The partners stood opposite each other in a long line, they bowed and the song began. All stepped forward and raised a right hand to touch their partners opposite and turned together with the music. Although it was difficult, you kept your eyes on the floor to ensure you didn’t miss a step, yet Mr Barnes had no trouble with keeping his eyes trained on your face. He watched as you refused to look at him and as you smiled at passing couples.

“I was going to say how beautiful you look this evening,” he said. “When your friend Mary interrupted me.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

Your hands parted as you took a turn around another couple to meet once again behind them. 

“I’m unsure if Martha told you.” You both split once again to pass an oncoming couple. “I’m unsure if Martha told you, but I do very much enjoy your company Miss L/n.” He scrambles after you for a reply and takes your hands.

“She did tell me. I just chose to ignore it,” you reply smartly. “It seems you only enjoy it when it suits you, sir.”

He shakes his head at you and you divide from him again. The music continued and the ladies and gentlemen formed separate lines. The couple at the very end of each of the lines came together and began to sway down the aisle that had been created. Everyone rejoiced when each partnership passed except you and Mr Barnes, you both stared at each other wanting nothing more than to have a say. It was finally your turn to walk the line, Mr Barnes grabbed you pulling you closer than you’d ever been to man and leaned into your ear.

“Whether you ignore it, whether you find it untrue or even agree, I am completely infatuated with you Miss L/n.” 

In awe, you let him lead you down the line and his hold on you growing ever tighter as you came to the end of it. Your mind was so far away, so far from everything you had not realised the song had finally come to an end until the applause dragged you from the clouds and you joined in with a clap of your own.

Still dumbfounded by the man's confession you pull away from him. Neither of you said anything, neither of you knew how. Words always seemed to complicate, so you did not use them, gravitating back to one another. Your hands raised to rest on his chest and in return he placed his hand on your back and you simply danced once more.


	5. Goodnight James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: Why am I such a liar? Remember when I said this would be the final chapter.. well it’s not. This chapter was waaaay too long and there seemed to be a lot of drama all at once which didn’t fit with the previous chapters. So, I thought it’d be best to split it and if I hadn’t I would have probably scrapped it and started again because I just wasn’t feeling it. At least now the final chapter is now ¾ of the way done.
> 
> Thank you for all the support and feedback so far, as always it’s appreciated and welcomed. x

Although both of you hoped it wouldn’t, the dance came to an end. This meant you would have to leave the euphoria you had both created at that moment, the joy which relieved you of the ongoing torment you’d both unknowingly put yourselves through. His touch lingered for a moment once the melody stopped. You thought about holding onto his hand but you could feel him pulling away. His fingers finally slipped from your own. 

Afraid to look at his face you keep your eyes steady and impassive just over his shoulder. He bowed deeply in front of you. Perhaps he should have stayed and perhaps you should have followed but neither of you did. Under watchful eyes, he left you in the middle of the room and you let him, simply watching as he moved through the crowd and discreetly out the door. 

Your breakfast was quiet as Martha revealed Mr Barnes had left early hours that morning and you felt disappointment once again. Yet, if he were sitting opposite you that morning, what would you say after such a confession? It was for the best that he didn’t attend. What were you to say to the man you had been fighting since you arrived? The man that was all the while fighting his feelings for you?

As planned, you met up with Mary and a few other of the socialites you had met from the previous night. The lake was very still and the only movement upon it was when a flock of ducks passed by creating ripples. Your group was fairly smaller than last night now it consisted of Mary, Edward, Poppy, and yourself. You were all perched upon the banking of the lake watching the clouds and the sun fight for dominance. Looking over at Poppy and Edward, you see them whisper between each other, her head resting upon his lap and his tilted down to listen to her closely. Edward leaned down further to peck her on the lips, with that you turned your head sharply away from the display of affection.

Poppy giggled at something he said and they both stood and began to remove some articles of clothing. You gasp aloud in shock causing Mary to turn to what had startled you so. Mary, not as prudish as yourself, laughed at the scene. The couple were now hand in hand and indecent, they took a run-up to the lake and jumped into the darkest depths of the water. You and Mary both run over to the edge to get a better look.

“What in earth’s name are you doing? You will catch your death!” Mary cried in amusement. You, however, stayed quiet as you weren’t as familiar with them. 

“Come on Mary. The water is as cold as can be and it’s glorious,” Poppy laughs. Both you and Mary looked at each other and she shrugs at you before moving closer to the edge. Fully clothed she dives and quickly emerges with a gasp from what you imagined was the freezing temperature of the water. Mary swims away from the edge and closer to the couple who held onto each other tightly. 

“One more left to go,” Edward smirked. 

You did not move an inch, standing there like a sore thumb you shook your head at them. Your inability to swim meant the idea of jumping in would be utterly ridiculous. And how would you explain this to Martha? To Mr Barnes when half his staff are sick because you foolishly gave them all a cold? You also didn’t need another reason for him to call you a silly girl again. It hurt enough the first time.

“Oh Y/n…” Mary sang to you. “Don’t be a stick in the mud.” 

Your disapproval is clear upon your face; you just shake your head and fold your arms. Mary rolls her eyes and turns to Edward and Poppy to whisper something they all turn to you laughing. You hated it.

“It’s okay, we won’t laugh… But we may look,” Edward called out. He was horrid, nothing like the gentlemen Mary was to marry… or Mr Barnes. You let out a sigh and prepare to bid your goodbyes and tell Martha of the performance before you.

“Mr Barnes must have you under such strict rules. Have you had any fun during your visit?”

“I hardly see how this is fun,” you gesture to them.

“Well, maybe you should find out and see for yourself.” Mary smiled, fully aware she was bouncing on your last nerve.

Abandoning all of the reasons not to jump in you let out a huff and slipped the sleeves of your dress for it to fall to the floor, leaving you in a white slip that fell just below your knees. Kicking off your shoes you bit at your lip as your toes sunk into the muddy banking. You braced yourself.

The water stung you all over and you pushed yourself to the surface with all your might. Finally reaching it, you took a huge gasp of air for the sake of your screaming lungs. But it wasn’t enough, your arms and legs were unable to coordinate correctly to keep you afloat. 

Instinctively you lash out trying to grab onto something, anything to keep you above water. The excessive splashing alerted the others that you were in fact, struggling and in need of help. They called out your name. You consumed more water than air and began to feel faint in all the panic. As if you were unable to control your body you begin to stop fighting and let the water take you.

X  
Your eyes were blurry when you first opened them, once adjusted you shot to your side coughing hard to get rid the water remaining in your throat. You rub at your eyes to help with your ability to see, trying to see who was calling your name and holding you hand so tightly.

With great difficulty you sit up, eyes now focusing you realise you are surrounded by Mary and the others. Their faces were full of fear and shame. Her eyes consciously looked just over your shoulder, you do the same and turn your head to see him.

“M-mr Barnes!” You shout in the surprise of his wet appearance.

He doesn’t show you any emotion, he bends and takes your hand from Mary’s and helps you up from the wet grass. Once on your feet, he releases you to pick up his dry abandoned jacket. Placing it over your shoulders he takes your hand again, his grip tighter than before and leads you away from prying eyes over to his horse. 

“Good Sir, we-” Edward tries to speak, presumably to explain what had happened, but Mr Barnes shoots him a look and Edward decides it was in his best interest to stay quiet.

You worry you will also be on the receiving end of such a glare, but now at the side of the horse, he places both his hands either side of you and lifts you upon it. He swings his legs over behind you and pulls you closer to him between his legs. Without another word from your fellow delinquents, he motions at the horse to trot away. 

As you were side saddle, you couldn’t help but lean into him and hold his shirt for balance. Droplets of water on the ends of his hair dripped onto your temple and down to your ears. The motion of the horse rocked you closer into him, but you had yet to speak, fearing he would burst in irritation and tell you what he really thought of your antics. You feel the warmth of his breath on the top of your head; it was oddly comforting and the warmth that radiated from his body even more so. You glanced up to see his face, it was stern and deep thought. Did he wonder about you? Did he think you were far too childish and no longer worthy of his affections? You hoped not.

When sat upon that banking you were also lost in thought, thoughts of yourself and Mr Barnes. His pleading eyes as he stood at your door the evening you went into town. The pride upon his face as he held you close and danced as if you were a jewel to behold. You could not bear to think of what expression he wore as he dragged you from the lake, cold and unmoving.

Home now in view, you see Martha rush out from the front door, she’d caught sight of you from the kitchen window. She was holding a blanket and when close enough to do so she assisted you off the horse to drape it over you then ushered you inside. Mr Barnes followed behind you into the manor once he’d passing the reins to a stable boy. 

Martha took you straight upstairs scolding you every step of the way. As you reached the top of the stairs you looked down to Mr Barnes who was already there watching you from below.

“I’m sorry Mr Barnes,” you whisper. He nodded in return.

X  
Martha drew you a warm bath and tucked you up in bed to rest that evening. She bought you soup for supper which you barely touched, but you did accept and finish the cup of tea she offered.

“Martha, how many times must I tell you? I made a mistake, they were laughing and teasing… And I just, it infuriated me.” You said to Martha who was sitting at the end of your bed. “We all make them and it’s safe to say I have learnt from it.”

“Well, I hope you have!” She replied. “A letter was sent to your father this afternoon telling him of the incident. I doubt he will be very impressed.”

“Martha please, he will be so upset! He- He will ask that I leave, that I should go back home.”

“It is not my doing, Pet. Mr Barnes had no choice. What if your father had heard it from elsewhere?” She moved closer, placing an arm around you as your eyes started to well in frustration.

“But he will ask me to leave,” you sob.

There was a knock at the door that caused both of you to jump and turn to the intrusion. Martha got up from the bed and grabbed the tray of untouched food. She turned the brass handle and found Mr Barnes stood there waiting.

“Ahh, Mr Barnes. Good evening.” Martha moved out of the room allowing room for him to enter. You sat up to look slightly more presentable. The door shuts and the pair of you stare at each other. He seemed anxious, his hand not in their usual position behind his back. He was unsure of what to say. 

“Martha has taken care of you.” He said, unsure if it was a question or statement. 

“Yes. She always does,” you give him a small smile hoping to ease him. “Please say you still have the letter, please say you have not sent it.”

“I had to.” 

“But he will ask me to come home, he won’t be away from me another moment once he knows.”

“Sometimes, doing what is right, what is in someone’s best interest means sacrificing your wishes.” He looks away. “And if that is what your father requests, we will see to it that it happens.”

“That’s not fair. What about what I want? My wishes.”

“How can I have you here?” He shouts. “How can I ensure you won’t throw yourself in harm’s way again? Your father would never let- It has already been sent.”

You do not shrink at his outburst, it only fuels your rage, moving the blankets from your legs you get up and walk over to him.

“Well, what of your feelings for me? Do you wish to be so far from the one you desire as much as you say?” 

It went quiet, you could not quite believe the words came out. You both had yet to speak of the revelation and it was very much the elephant in the room. It was the reason the thought of leaving seemed so unbearable in the first place. He opened his mouth to speak but closed a couple of times.

“Do you no longer care for me?” You ask and he steps closer to you, leaving you inches apart.

“Of course I care for you,” He snaps with his nostrils flared. “If I did not care, do you think I would be so certain on sending you away? You father would never let you marry a man who allowed you to spend time with people who quite clearly enjoy the thought of you endangering your life.”

“Marry?” You whisper. He frowns and looks away, his face slightly flushed.

You place a hand on his cheek to turn his head back to you. His eyes refuse to meet your own.

“You wish to marry me, Mr Barnes?” He exhales at your question. Jaw tight.

“I’d never wish for anything again if it were to come true.” 

Your eyes flickered to his lips and you leaned in, like you saw Edward do that afternoon, to place a peck upon his lips. You pulled away to see his reaction, to see if you’d pushed any boundaries but all you saw was adoration. 

Grabbing your waist he pulled you closer and returned the kiss. The first peck had been sweet, but nothing like the one he gave you. He held you tight with his lips moving against your inexperienced pout. You couldn’t believe he was kissing you, you didn’t want to close your eyes for fear he would vanish. So, you watched him not wanting to see anything else. 

Finally pulling apart, you sigh in bliss and place your head in the crook of his neck. 

“I do not wish to say goodnight,” he murmurs against your head. “But I shall see you in the morning.”

“Could you not stay a moment longer?” You perk up.

He doesn’t answer, he just steps forward causing you to retreat until the backs of your legs touch the bed frame. Reaching out he pushes your shoulder to sit back in bed and pulls your legs up to cover them with the blankets. You frowned but you were happily surprised when he makes his way around the bed to sit next to you.

“You’ll stay?” you ask turning on your side to see him.

“Until you fall asleep. Martha would not be pleased about this,” he said with a smirk.

“Goodnight Mr Barnes.” 

“Goodnight Y/n.” He strokes your hair from your face.

“Goodnight James.”


End file.
